


Inside The Window

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Top Dean, ropeplay, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: The morning after being caught watching his neighbors, Gabriel tries to leave for work. But his day does not go as planned. Part two of Through The Window.





	Inside The Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Through The Window. Hope yall enjoy!

Gabriel barely slept that night, tossing and turning. Once the sun rose, he gave up trying. Watching his neighbors together last night had been a thrill and then getting off to them was even better. But when they caught him, his stomach hit the floor. Besides being into BDSM, he had no idea what kind of people they were. Would they call the police about him watching them? Technically it was illegal, even if it was their own fault for leaving the windows open. At least that was his rationalization. It could ruin his business if this got out. 

Gabriel threw the blankets off himself. He was still wearing the briefs from the night before, having run for the safety of his bed the moment he had been seen. Gabriel dragged his exhausted body to the kitchen for some much needed caffeine. He started gathering items to make himself an espresso. Gabriel placed the beans, grinder, and a bag of his favorite coffee on the steel countertop. He was going to need the extra boost to make it thought the day. After grinding the espresso and putting it the machine he set up the coffee pot and returned to his bedroom. 

Owning his own business, he could dress however he pleased. Today, looking in his closet, he decided on his favorite maroon flannel button up, a worn in pair of jeans, and converse. Once dressed, he returned to the kitchen to fix his coffee, it was mostly sugar and expresso. He slurped the steaming beverage heading towards his living room. Sinking down into the plush school bus yellow colored recliner, he again saw his neighbor. This time the pair were just waking up, having slept well from the looks of it. Gabriel lurched from the chair, narrowly missing burning some very sensitive bits with the coffee sloshed from his favorite mug. 

Gabriel ducked back into the kitchen, not yet ready to face his neighbors. He busied himself getting ready for work, hoping he would be able to sneak out without being spotted….

No such luck. Just as Gabriel thought the coast was clear and opened his door, so did the tall handsome Dom next door. He was wearing nothing but low slung pajama pants. Gabriel stopped half out the door. His brain went into overdrive—should he run back inside? For the car? 

XVX

Dean had seen his neighbor getting ready to leave for the morning. He was curious what the man would do if Dean stepped outside as he left. He could only imagine the nerves he was feeling after they caught him peeping. Whatever reaction he was expecting it was not what happened next.

XVX

Gabriel took a deep breath, steeling himself. Putting up his natural cocky front, Gabriel walked swiftly to his neighbor’s door. He stopped a step away from the gorgeous man. He stood up a step from Gabriel, making him have to look up to the man even more. Gabriel stuck out his hand.

“They call me Gabriel. I’m your friendly neighborhood peeping tom.” He flashed his best grin, hoping it would disarm any ill will the neighbor might hold for his intrusion. Despite the nerves working his gut into a knot, Gabriel couldn’t help but admire the beautiful man again up close. His green eyes were even brighter, mischief shining behind them. His hair was a mess, spiky in all directions from sleeping. Gabriel had a hard time tearing his eyes away from Dean’s plush pink lips but the temptation of his bare chest was too much. Gabriel raked his eyes down Dean’s chest, lightly tanned and sprinkled with freckles. He didn’t have a six pack but he definitely wasn’t a slacker taking care of himself. Gabriel’s eyes caught on the slight V that led to under the lip of his pants. Gabriel’s cock twitched at the memory of the night before. 

To his surprise, the neighbor gripped his hand in a firm handshake. “I’m Dean. And my partner you saw me with is Cas.” Dean glanced back inside the door. “He isn’t much of a morning person even when I haven’t worn him out.” Dean returned the cocky smile with one of his own. 

Gabriel was taken aback for moment, losing his words. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“Would ya like to come in for some coffee?” Dean hooked a thumb over his shoulder. 

Gabriel was shocked. He wasn’t expecting an invitation, more like a threat of an arrest. Gabriel looked back at his car, knowing he should get to the shop and open but this was too good to pass up. Gabriel agreed to the invite but said he had a call to make first. Gabriel walked a few steps away from the porch and called his second in command, Anna. Gabriel could picture her calm demeanor hiding the fiery tempter underneath as he called her so early in the morning. 

Dean leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching the conversation. It was very animated. Gabriel seemed to have to work his charm to get the person on the other end to agree. In the end Gabriel had to agree to give her the next day off but Anna agreed to have the shop open and running on time. Gabriel ended the call and followed his handsome neighbor inside. 

The house was a similar layout to Gabriel’s own, but with distinct touches of the couple. The color scheme was very opposite his own of bright mismatched colors. 

The kitchen was done in white with hints of dark cherry tones in the wood. There was white tiles, ceiling to floor, stainless steel appliances that looked to have been recently polished. The floor matched the dark cherry wood island. It was a wide open space centered around the island. The counters were immaculately clean and clear. Everything was in its place. Dean, or whoever the cook was, seemed to take great pride in this kitchen. 

Gabriel took a seat at the kitchen island while Dean poured him a cup of coffee. Gabriel was pouring a large dose of sugar into the mug when a sleepy eyed, nude Cas padded into the kitchen. Gabriel looked up at the sound, spilling sugar across the counter. Dean smirked, he didn’t seem to care that his guest was getting another up-close eyeful of his partner. 

Dean must have known the smell of coffee would call the man to the kitchen because he already had a third mug waiting. Without a word, he placed the mug in his lover’s hands, wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. Cas drank deeply from the cup before bothering to open his eyes or acknowledge the affection. 

Cas set the mug on the counter and mumbled, “Good morning, Dean.”

“Mornin’, Cas. Say hello to Gabriel.” Dean gestured to the stunned man at the counter. Castiel tilted his head in a way Gabriel found absolutely adorable and his eyes slowly followed Deans’ arm. 

“Oh.” Cas straightened his posture “Hello, I’m Castiel.” He made no move to cover his nudity or shift under Gabriel’s heated gaze.

Gabriel forced his eyes to meet Castiel’s “Hiya Cassie.” He couldn’t help the salacious grin that was painted on his face. To Dean he directed, “You boys sure aren’t shy.” 

Castiel sipped his coffee “When given no warning that we are being watched or granting permission to be watched or knowing I will then find that man in my kitchen, why should we need to be?” 

Gabriel paled. “Heh, yeah. I hadn’t thought about it that way.” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck. “How bout a peace offering?”

“What didja have in mind?” Dean asked from behind his own coffee mug, half hoping the other two wouldn’t notice his pants starting to tent out. 

Gabriel sipped his coffee, thinking about all the fun possibilities. Castiel spoke up. “You have seen me tied up, at my most vulnerable. It would seem only fair I get to witness you in that predicament.” 

Gabriel fought not to choke on his coffee for the second time that morning. Castiel turned to his partner. 

“Dean, don’t you believe that to be a reasonable idea?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Dean would do absolutely anything to make his partner happy. He would be perfectly happy with plain vanilla sex but if Cas liked to be dominated, he would do his best to give Castiel what he wanted. The idea of the two of them dominating another person together sent all the blood in his body rushing to his groin. 

Cas turned back to Gabriel.

“Are you in agreement?”

“Hells, yeah!”

Gabriel’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He checked it, and saw Anna’s number blinking on the screen. He was torn, he knew he should answer in case something was wrong with the shop, but how often do you get the chance to get used by two gorgeous men? He ignored the call, and was just about to place it back in his coat pocket when it began vibrating again. 

“Sorry boys, gotta take this.” Gabriel accepted the call. Anna’s shrill voice came through the line. Gabe winced before trying to calm her down and understand what she was saying. From several feet away Dean could hear the woman on the other end and wondered who she was and why she would seem so upset. 

“We’re outta what?” Gabriel asked, paused to listen to the upset woman “Oh, shit. I’m coming.” Gabe looked up at the pair in front of him as Dean mumbled, “Not yet,” not-so-discreetly. That hungry grin returned to Gabriel’s face for a moment before vanishing. 

The trio quickly finished their coffee in silence thrumming with sexual tension.

“Duty calls. See you boys tonight?” 

“Of course,” Castiel agreed. Despite being a bottom he seemed to be in charge outside of the bedroom. “I will walk you to the door.”

Castiel walked Gabriel to the door wishing him farewell until their date later that night. Gabriel couldn’t help himself, Castiel had such a gorgeous muscular ass, and he had to touch it. Gabe slapped Cas’ ass over one of the red stripes Dean had left the night before. A surprised moan escaped Castiel’s mouth. He turned to his retreating guest and called after him:

“You will be punished for that tonight.” 

Dean watched from the living room as Gabriel hurried to his car and backed out of the driveway. It was going to be a long day for the three men, waiting for evening to fall. 

XVX

Gabriel’s morning flew by. His shop had run out of sugar. How can you have a candy shop with no sugar? He made several frantic calls to bulk sugar distributors but no one was able to make a delivery. He finally sent one of his employees to nearest grocery store to clean them out of all the sugar they had. Luckily, a delivery had just been made and there was full pallet of sugar. 

Once it had been delivered, the confectioners were able to get back to work, and Gabriel’s inner panic subsided. With little else to do, his mind wandered back to last night and then to this morning. It was only mid-afternoon but he was ready to go home. 

XVX

Dean and Castiel spent most of their day lounging, talking, and preparing for their plans for the night. They had never brought another person into their relationship, even though they had spoken about it. Dean was anxious about dominating someone he was so unfamiliar with. Castiel was excited to see how Dean might differ with someone else and to not be the one being whipped for once, even though he really did enjoy it. 

XVX

By the end of the business day, Gabriel thought he might lose his mind if he doesn’t get some sort of release soon. After locking up early, Gabe rushed home to clean up before meeting his new friends. 

XVX

They hadn’t set a specific time to meet before Gabriel had hurried out the door, but he didn’t want to come across too eager so he took a long shower, did some manscaping, made sure his hair was perfectly managed before picking out what to wear. He settled on jeans, a snug grey t-shirt, and his normal braided cloth choker. Having waited what he thought was a sufficient amount of time, Gabe headed to his neighbor’s house. Gabriel had barely knocked when Castiel opened the door and dragged the man inside. Gabe nearly tripped over his own feet at the sudden momentum. Castiel caught him easily, keeping him on his feet. 

“Hello, Gabriel. We have been waiting for you.”

“Well, I...” Cas caught a momentary glimpse behind the cocky facade as Gabriel faltered. “I didn’t want to seem too eager.” He shrugged. 

Castiel cocked his head to the side and Gabriel’s heartbeat picked up. It was fucking adorable and sexy rolled into one. He could easily see why Dean had fallen for the man. As Gabriel struggled to regain his composure, Dean came around the corner with three beers in hand. “Thank you, father” Gabe thought. He was going to need the liquid courage to not make an ass out of himself. 

“Hey, Gabe.” Dean greeted him, handing him one of the brews “We thought you bailed on us.” 

Gabriel’s skin flushed slightly at the disappointment in Dean’s voice. It was only there for a moment. 

“C’mon in. I made burgers!” Dean beamed. Gabriel took a pull from his beer as he followed the pair deeper into their house. They walked through the kitchen to the dining room. The table was set as if for a romantic dinner, but with three place settings. There was mason jar candles around the room, lending it a soft yet not feminine scent. On the table sat a plate piled high with burgers, steam still rising off of them. All the fixings were there as well. Dean sure knew how to make a damn good-looking burger. Gabriel would later discover it tasted as good as they looked (but not as good as his hosts.) It looked to be more than enough to feed the trio. As it turns out it was just enough. Dean really loved to eat, it seemed. Dean gestured for Gabriel to sit between them, so Gabriel did just that. He sensed this was not the first time tonight he would be taking direction from Dean. 

Over dinner they all got better acquainted, dragging the meal out much longer than was necessary but the company was good and the booze was flowing. There was a lot of laughs shared. It was two hours later before the conversation fell quiet. 

It was Dean who suggested they retire to an upstairs room. Gabriel, who had forgotten the events leading to his invitation that night, was struck with vivid thoughts of the pair tangled in each other’s arms. He was hit with nerves like he’d never felt before and an ache in his groin as he grew painfully hard. Dean and Cas shared a knowing look over Gabriel’s discomfort and he knew he was in for it. He just wasn’t sure what it was. 

As he sat at the table pondering, he noticed a shift in Dean. It was nothing visible but he definitely sensed it, like he took on a harder edge. Castiel saw it too only he knew exactly what it meant. Cas quickly took his dishes to the sink before moving towards the stairs. Seeing Gabriel had not followed his lead, he cleared his throat, catching his guest's attention. He jerked his head towards the stairs and the pieces began to fall into place for Gabe. He gathered his dishes and followed Cas’ path. The pair ascended the stairs quickly. 

Dean took his time clearing the table. He and Cas had discussed this earlier. Cas was to take Gabriel upstairs to their spare room. They each felt too odd taking him into their bedroom. If something went wrong they didn’t want that in the place they spent most of their time together. Cas was to show Gabriel how to present himself to Dean. 

Upstairs, Castiel had Gabriel out his shirt and jeans, kneeling on the carpet in only his obnoxiously bright orange briefs. They showed off his rigid member nicely. Castiel couldn’t help himself, he had to sate his curiosity even though it would mean punishment if caught. Cas knelt in front of Gabriel, eye to eye. Gabriel was so lost in the man’s eyes he jumped when a hand cupped his member. Recovering, he moaned at the pressure, grinding against it. He was not going to last long that he was sure of. 

Castiel was still on his knees when Dean stopped in the doorway. The pair were so absorbed in each other that they hadn’t heard his light footsteps. Dean crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Again, Gabriel jumped but this time he wasn’t the only one. Cas jerked his hand back and Gabriel groaned at the loss of touch. 

“What do you think you’re doin', Castiel?” A visible shiver went thought Cas. Dean only used his full name when he was pissed or he was about to be punished. 

“I…disobeying you, sir.” Cas mumbled. Knowing that would get him an even harsher punishment if he tried to argue or explain it away. 

“I can’t hear you.” Dean did not move from the doorway several feet away but Gabriel could feel his presence grow. 

Cas repeated himself loud enough for Dean to hear him. He was still kneeling in front of Gabriel but he was all but forgotten. Castiel’s eyes were downcast, knowing what was expected of him. Dean finally made his way into the room. He dragged his blunt nails across Castiel’s neck and into his hair lightly before yanking his hair pulling his head up to look Dean in the eyes.

“Did I give you permission to touch our new toy?”

Until now Gabriel was silent but he was no one’s toy. He opened his mouth to protest. He did not get very far before Dean turned his glare to him.

“I did not give you permission to speak. In this house, you speak when spoken to and that is it. Do you understand?”

Gabriel was shocked to silence, a rare feat for him and his smartass tongue. 

“Answer me.” Dean snapped.

Gabe choked out a yes, sir before Dean turned his attention back to his disobedient partner and he was forgotten again. Even without being touched, he felt his desire kick up even more watching the show in front of him. 

Dean put one finger under Castiel's chin, forcing him to look up. The guilt and fear were evident in his eyes. Dean drank it in. 

“How do you think I should punish the two of you?”

“I don’t know, sir.” Castiel spoke just loud enough to please his master. 

“I think you do,” Dean prompted.

“Ropes, sir?” Castiel asked. It was an occasional thing between them and it had been months since Dean tied Castiel up with plain ropes. It left marks for days usually so they has to be careful for his office job. Dean was thrilled Castiel suggested it. He couldn’t stop picturing Gabriel tied to a chair writhing in pleasure and pain. 

“Such a good little pet.” Dean cooed as he walked to the closet in the corner that Gabriel had failed to notice until now. To be fair he was a little occupied being felt up. 

Dean rummaged through the closet, pulling out a plain wooden straight back chair and several lengths of rope. He knew Gabriel was going to be tied to the chair and tortured mercilessly, but wasn’t sure how to punish Cas until an idea struck him. Dean placed the chair behind Gabe.

“On your feet.” 

Gabriel obeyed immediately. 

“Strip.”

Again he obeyed without even thinking.

“Sit.” 

He did. Dean placed the ropes behind the chair out of Gabe’s sight. He craned his neck to see what was to be done to him.

“Did I say you could move?” Dean snapped.

Gabriel had caught on fast, “No, sir.”

“Then sit still!”

Gabriel stilled his body even though nervous energy thrummed through his veins. Castiel was still on his knees facing Gabriel and Dean. He knew exactly what was coming for him, but not what he himself would endure before the night was out. 

Dean went back to the closet for another folding chair. This one slightly more comfortable than the one he had previously retrieved, with a cushioned seat and backrest. This one was placed behind Cas. Dean silently helped his partner to his feet and to the chair. His knees were a deep red from kneeling. Dean rubbed the right knee and then the left. When he was done, he placed a kiss on each and stood up to repeat the process with Gabriel, although less lovingly. Gabriel’s head rolled back as Dean massaged his knees. 

Finished with tending to the pair's pain, Dean moved back behind Gabriel who this time made no attempt to look being him lest he upset the Dom. 

“Hands together behind your back.”

Gabriel brought his hands together, clasped behind his tailbone. Dean began winding the rope arounds his hands. Each round Dean made sure the ropes were tight enough to hold but not tight enough to do serious harm. With his hands secured together, Dean looked the rope between his hands and up to his elbows. He repeated the process again at the joint and on his upper arms. Gabriel’s arms were pulled back uncomfortably, making his shoulder blades jut from his back and push his chest out. Dean admired the tan skin pulled taut. He ran his nails between Gabriel’s shoulder blades. Gabe hissed at the sudden contact. Just as sudden as it started, it was gone. Dean moved on to securing the first rope to itself. He picked up the second piece and created loose noose and put it over Gabe’s neck. The two ends of the rope hung down his chest. There were several knots in the ropes, falling between his nipples, just above and below his belly button, and just above his hard on. The loose ends of the rope rested pooled around his engorged member. Cas watched with rapt eyes as Dean knelt in front of the chair to tie Gabriel’s ankles to the chair.

“Lift your ass.” Dean ordered as he rose to his feet. 

Gabriel struggled some but managed to arch his back and lift his ass out of the chair. 

Dean wrapped one end of rope under Gabriel’s ass and tucked it back under the lowest knot. Dean repeated the process all the way back up to the top knot. It was more decorative than anything else but from the way Castiel was squirming, it had the desired effect. 

“You can sit.” Dean spoke. Gabriel relaxed back into his chair. The ropes pulled taut with his movement, cutting into his flesh slightly. Gabriel hissed at the new sensation. 

Without turning away, Dean spoke, “Castiel.” 

“Yes, master?” he answered.

“I want you to watch as I touch our guest.” He turned around, and continued, “You are not to touch yourself.”

Castiel lowered his eyes, disappointed. 

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Castiel replied, his voice tinged with sadness. 

Dean’s eyes roamed over Gabriel’s body making his skin tingle in anticipation. Dean slowly ran feather light finger tips up the insides of his legs from ankles to halfway up his thighs. Fingertips glided to the outside of his legs and back down. Moving to one side, Dean continued his ministrations to Gabriel’s side and chest. Gabe’s chest jumped at the barely there touch. He never once touched Gabriel’s dick.

It felt like forever that Dean teased him with his fingertips before Gabriel felt teeth cut into his neck. As Dean nipped and suckled along his neck and shoulder, his hands wandered down Gabriel’s chest to his nipples. Dean rolled the pebbled peaks between his fingertips. Gabriel arched into the touch, loving it. 

Castiel sat in his chair, rapt at the scene before him. His short clipped nails dug into the seat of his chair as he fought the urge to stroke himself. 

Dean shifted to the other side of Gabriel’s head, taking an earlobe in his teeth. Gabriel moaned low. The sound erupted from him before he was even conscious of it. 

“Cas?” Dean spoke quietly.

Cas’ head tilted. Did Dean call his name or was he dreaming that?

“Castiel!” Dean barked standing behind Gabe. 

“Yes?” Cas asks quietly.

“Come here.” Castiel complied quickly. “On your knees. Right in front of Gabriel.”

“Gabriel, what would you like for Cas to do to you?”

“Touch me!” he begged. 

“Where?” 

“My cock!” he pleaded. He was desperate for something more than the light touches driving him crazy. “Please.” The words came out whinier than intended but he was too far gone to be embarrassed by it. 

Castiel looked to his lover for the okay. Dean jerked his head in a vicious nod, giving away his own wants. He was hard as stone with nothing more than watching the pair react to him. Castiel’s mouth was on Gabriel as soon as Dean’s head ceased moving. His lips formed a tight O around the head of Gabriel’s dick as he sucked lightly. 

Gabriel threw his head back, a low moan dripped from his lips. His arms flexed against the ropes. He wished he could run them through Castiel's already messy raven hair and force him to go deeper. 

Castiel’s lips slid painfully slow down Gabriel’s cock, stopping when he could feel the head bumping against the back of his throat. Cas looked up, he could see Gabe’s chest heaving and beyond that, Dean looked down at the both of them. He palmed his own dick through his jeans. Cas moaned around the mouthful making Gabe’s cock twitch hard. 

Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He popped the button on his jeans and lowered his fly. The obvious bulge parted the fabric. Dean slipped from his jeans, his eyes never leaving his partner's. 

Gabriel sat still, praying Cas would move his damn mouth but knowing better than to do anything about it. He was soon rewarded. 

“Cas, you’re neglecting our guest.” Deans words brought Cas back to himself. He seemed to remember the cock in his mouth and started moving along Gabriel’s shaft. Gabe moaned loud spurring Castiel to move faster. Dean circled around the pair until he was behind his boyfriend. Dean watched for a few minutes.

“Castiel, stop.” As much as he wanted to disregard the order he knew it would be well worth it to obey. Castiel slowly let Gabe’s dick pop free from his mouth. “Get on your hands and knees.” Castiel shifted into the proper position. Castiels eyes were drawn to the twitching cock in front of his face that just out of reach. 

Dean knelt behind his lover. With no warning, a hot tongue slipped between his cheeks, moving lower and painted a stripe over Castiel’s tight hole. Castiel let out a shocked moan as a shudder ran up his spine. Dean parted his lover's ass and worked his tongue over the tight bud. He teased with just the tip knowing Cas would soon melt and beg for more. 

“Move forward,” Dean commanded.

Castiel shuffled forward until Gabriel could feel the heat of his breath on his cock. The new sensation made it jump. 

“Suck his cock, Cas, and don’t stop until I say so.” Dean ordered. Castiel wasted no time in sucking Gabriel back into his mouth. 

Deans tongue worked its way in and out of Castiel's tight passage. 

“Yessss.” Gabriel hissed and pumped his hips up into Cas’ waiting mouth. Lucky for him, Dean was either too distracted or didn’t see it. Dean continued his ministrations to Castiel's backside. Each touch of his tongue made Cas moan which in turn pushed Gabe that much closer to coming. 

Dean pulled away and pulled Cas off of Gabriel roughly.

“Do not come.” His eyes met Gabriel’s. “Neither of you is allowed to come without my say so. Do you understand?” 

Gabriel's “Yes, sir” overlapped with Cas’ “Yes, master.” 

“Good, now keep sucking.” Dean pushed Castiel's head back into Gabriel’s lap. Gabe groaned, not sure how to hold back the impending orgasm. 

Dean sucked a finger into his mouth. Once satisfied it was wet enough, Dean pressed the digit against Castiel’s tight ring of muscles. After a moment it gave way and Dean’s finger slid in up to his first knuckle. He waited, allowing for Cas to adjust to the intrusion. 

Castiel’s mouth popped off “More, please more,” he begged. Dean pulled back until just the very tip of his finger remained.

“Beg.” Dean barked. 

Both men began begging to be touched and fucked and used. This power was a heady experience for Dean. He fingered Cas until he was stretched just enough to take his cock. 

“Cas, can you stand?” Dean asked.

Castiel rose to his shaky feet. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist, making sure he wouldn’t fall. Dean placed a heated but chaste kiss on his lips. “Go get the condoms.”

Castiel did as he was told. When he returned, Dean instructed him to put one on Gabriel. Gabriel huffed and muttered something under his breath. Dean was quickly in front of Gabriel. He swatted the inside of Gabriel’s thigh, high, leaving a red splotch. 

“Do you know what you are being punished for?” 

“Complaining,” Gabriel answered, eyes downcast.

Dean slapped the other leg, a little harder this time. 

“Are you going to do it again?”

“No, Sir.” Gabriel chirped as another slap landed on his skin. 

“Good.” 

Dean moved aside, letting Cas take his place again. Cas stroked Gabe, keeping him rock hard before ripping into the metallic wrapper with his teeth. Cas unrolled the rubber on Gabe’s cock. Making sure it was on properly, Cas turned back to his partner. 

“Cas, I want you to ride Gabe.” Dean sat down in the empty chair across from Gabriel. “And I want to watch.” 

Cas’ eyes went wide. Since when did Dean have a voyeurism kink? 

“Can you do that for me?” Dean asked sweetly. Cas nodded sharply. He turned his back on Dean and straddled Gabriel’s lap. Cas could see the lust and need in Gabriel’s eyes. Castiel lowered himself until he could feel Gabriel’s cock pressing against his needy hole. Castiel moaned as he sank down slowly. Gabriel was about half way inside Cas when he pulled out. Cas kept a slow pace, only sinking down partway. 

Dean watched, rapt, as Gabriel’s cock would disappear and reappear from his boyfriend. It only made him harder. 

“Castiel, turn around.” Cas did as he was told, with some difficulty. Dean moved his chair closer, supporting the other man as Cas impaled himself on Gabriel’s cock again. This time he took all of him. A loud moan ripped free of Castiel's throat. 

“Cas. Put your hands here.” Dean indicated his mid-thigh. Cas complied, careful to not fall.

“Gabriel, can you move your hips?” Gabe shifted, testing his bonds. After a few moments he was able to shift his hips enough to fuck Cas. It was awkward but he made it work. The bonds seemed to make everything more intense for the man. Dean got his answer when Cas eye rolled upwards and his mouth fell slack. “Good. Keep that up.” Gabe grinned wide and started fucking Cas as best he could while tied down. 

Once Gabe figured out a decent pace, Dean gripped his boyfriend by the hair and pushed his head down until Castiel swallowed his cock. Dean didn’t move his hips. He let Gabriel’s momentum do all the work. Dean fought to keep his eyes from closing. He loved the scene before him, his hot as hell boyfriend filled at both ends. And from the mewling sounds leaking from his cock-stuffed mouth, Dean knew he was loving every minute of it. 

“D—Dean…sir…I’m gunna come...” Gabriel moaned, worried about disobeying a direct command. The muscles in Gabriel’s ass and hips burned with the exertion. Castiel let Dean's cock slip free. He was too consumed by his own pleasure to register he wasn’t given permission to move or to get Gabriel off. Cas rocked himself back on Gabe’s cock, meeting every thrust. 

Dean gripped his own cock, stroking hard. He forgot his earlier order to the pair. 

“Dean, p-please.” Gabriel huffed “Can I..?”

“Cas, did he earn it?” Dean asked.

“Yes, oh please, yes.” Cas gasped. 

“You heard ‘im, Gabe.” 

Dean could feel his impending orgasm growing closer. He grabbed Cas by the neck, pulling his face down. Dean stroked himself until he erupted across Castiel’s face. Castiel opened his mouth a moment too late, come splattered across his face, dripping from his chin back to Dean. Most of it landed on his lips and chin but there were splatters up into his hair. Dean couldn’t help but stare at Cas’ long eyelashes closed slow, sticky with his release. Dribbles ran down his neck and chest. 

Castiel grabbed his hard-on, chasing his own release. 

“Fuck me, Gabe,” Cas breathed and Gabe couldn’t take it anymore. Gabe growled and filled Cas with his own sticky release. Cas was the last to come, adding it to the mess Dean had made on him. 

Gabriel relaxed back into his chair as Cas fell back against him. Dean kissed Castiel licking his release away and stood, his cock at Gabriel’s eye level and still half hard.

“Clean it up.” Dean ordered. Gabriel happily obliged sucking his half hard member into his mouth. It wasn’t long until Dean pulled away. Gabe grumbled some but stopped when Dean got that Dom look back in his eyes. 

Once Dean was satisfied he was clean, he went to get a warm washcloth to clean Cas’ face. Dean carefully wiped away the mess from Castiel. Dean took Castiel by the hands, helping him to his feet and to the spare bed before returning to the bound man. Dean removed the condom, discarding it in a trash bin out of Gabriel’s sight. Dean wiped the mess from Gabriel much like he did for Castiel. 

When Gabriel was free of his bonds, Cas stood to help him to the bed. Gabe worked the aches from his joints with a stretch before gingerly lowering himself onto the large plush bed. Dean crawled up the bed on one said of him while Cas joined on the other side. The pair was very attentive to their guest, rubbing his joints to relieve some of the kinks, hands roaming over his bare flesh. They paid special attention to the red marks where the ropes had been pulled taut. 

They were all quiet for a stretch of time, basking in the afterglow. Gabriel was curled between the pair. He threw his arms open wide, with a cocky grin. 

“Well, boys.” He sighed dramatically “when will we be doing this again?”


End file.
